


Until I met you

by Seraph_Is_Tired_As_Fuck



Series: Someday, I'll go outside and see you okay [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Baneberry is amused, F/F, First Meeting, Just...A bunch of gays being gays, Kaituhi discovers she gay oop-, Society can fuck right off, They just wanna live good lives and get fucked up, What more do we need?, no beta we die like men, slightly gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Is_Tired_As_Fuck/pseuds/Seraph_Is_Tired_As_Fuck
Summary: Kaituhi was used to doing things her way. Going through life by herself, moving through the motions without giving them a second thought. It was just how she did things. An outcast was what they called her. She didn't mind it, it was normal for her. At least, until she caught a strange TepuiWing outside her shop one early morning.





	Until I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as;; Kaituhi runs into Baneberry and discovers she's gay af

Kaituhi wasn't one for change. Anyone whose known her for 5 seconds could tell you that. (Not that many people really bothered)

It's why she wore the same accessories to work every day, in the exact same order. Translucent silk scarf hanging limply against her chest, a shiny crescent earring hanging from the same place every morning, beaded bracelets clasped around her wrists. 

It's why she went through the same routine everyday once she woke up, why she opened shop at the exact same time everyday. For a feeling of normalcy.

It wasn't that she hated change, it was just strange. With change came risks, and once the risks came you had no way of knowing which way something was going to go.

Most dragons liked the rush of not knowing, but not Kaituhi. She would much rather play the safe route and be sure of what she was getting out of it, thank you very much.

So you could understand her turmoil when in the early hours of the morning, as she reached the block her shop was on, she saw a pastel TepuiWing waiting for her just outside.

She knew perfectly well that no others were usually here at this time. The sun had barely started to rise, afterall, the continent of Peroptha bathed in a soft golden light that provided just enough light to see by.

Kaituhi slowed to a stop a few feet away, staring blankly at the dragon in front of her. She (She thought it was a she, at least. She didn't exactly have a lot of ways to tell besides how they held themselves, and even that wasn't reliable. She had always sucked at guessing genders.) tilted her head, glancing at the set of keys tightly clasped in her talons.

The jeweler took the time to examine her tribe mate as well as she could at the moment. Just so that if they ended up robbing her she at least knew what they looked like.

That was a perfectly normal thing to do, right? It was just what anyone would do if they found someone waiting for them with only just enough light to see. Unless, of course, it was just her who thought that way, which in turn would make her weird and sweet mother of Peroptha that was the last thing she'd want because that would mean something had changed and anyone could tell you how much she disliked change and how dangerous change could be-

Kaituhi shook her head to get her thoughts back on track, resolving to have her freakout at a time when she wasn't potentially in danger.

The Tepui in front of her was rather close to her own creamy pink colour, a darker reddish-pink zigzag and dot pattern racing down their sides. Their frills were a stony kind of green, eyes nearly white with how pale they were.

Settled against their neck was a thick black strip of fabric with a golden leaf pendant hanging limply from it. Around their front legs were two matching strips of fabric, and a mask was tied around their mouth. Every piece of fabric had golden thread sewn around the edges, shimmering faintly with every movement.

It didn't appear as though the stranger had anything really dangerous besides their talons, and on the rare off chance that the mystery dragon happened to have venom they would have to remove their mask for it to be anywhere near efficient enough, which would probably give her enough time to run.

Satisfied with her observation, Kaituhi slowly lowered herself into a sitting position, patiently waiting for the other TepuiWing to speak.

It took a while before they did, long enough that the jeweler's neck had started aching, long enough for the sun to shed more light over the street. 

Kaituhi faintly registered movement behind the black mask in front of her, the visitor vaguely gesturing towards her with a talon.

It took a few more moments before it really registered that her companion had spoken, though, and could you blame her? The mystery TepuiWing was so quiet, their voice barely louder than a light breeze.

"I'm, uhh, afraid I didn't quite catch that. Would you mind repeating it?" There was several more seconds of silence afterwards where they just stared at each other. She was about to just give up when a sigh broke out of the dragon opposite her, and they repeated themselves, just slightly louder than the first time.

Even then all she could really pick up was something about names and pastries.

She forced out a nervous chuckle out of her dry throat, talons fidgeting with her scarf. "Kaituhi, that would be me. The one and only. Which I guess you kinda already would've known considering how everyone gets their names, which I feel like is common knowledge. Unless it's not, of course, in which case I'd feel terrible about assuming something like that. Anyway yeah so…." 

She trailed off, showing off an awkward smile before flicking her eyes over to her shop door. What she wouldn't give to just put an end to this conversation. She couldn't help but entertain the idea of just making a run for it. This was far too strange a situation to go on with. And she still wasn't 100% sure that her newfound companion wasn't here to rob her…

"Baneberry."

Kaituhi blinked, grey-blue eyes wide. "I...Pardon?"

"My name. Baneberry. Goodness, with how this conversation has been going anyone with half a brain would think you were deaf." Her words sounded harsh, yet her voice and eyes were the exact opposite. Her eyes gleamed in something akin to amusement, her voice quiet and warm.

Baneberry. Kaituhi rolled the name over and over again in her head, liking the sound of it more each time she did so. She wasn't sure why, but it fit her. Fit the pink and pale brownish-red of her wing membranes, the two colours overlapping each other with a grain like appearance. Fit the bright flower patterns that seemed to glow in the light available. Fit the sharp reddish zigzags and pale pink scales that covered her. 

And with that thought she bit her tongue, trying her hardest to keep the words from coming up and out, just knowing that they would ruin what thin, fragile friendship (could it even be called that?I mean this is their first meeting. It wouldn't be wierd to call Baneberry a friend, no matter how slight, right?) they had managed to build up and she just couldn't have that. Not when someone was finally not mocking her with every word-

"Your eyes are really pretty." Ahh fuck. Well, It was already out, so she might as well. "They remind me of agave gemstones. The washed out ones that you can often find on the edge of the ocean."

She was partially snapped out of her musings by a low chortle from Baneberry, the sound dying off around halfway through.

"Thanks, I guess." She hummed, huffing out an airy laugh. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious! The way you look anyone would think I just suggested we stuff a fish with ice cream and silk."

Kaituhi wiped whatever look Baneberry was talking about from her face, electing to replace it with a small smile. At least until a thought came to her, moving her features into a confused pout.

A small part of her could've sworn she heard Baneberry mutter something that sounded suspiciously close to "cute", but she decided to deal with that later, the issue that had caught her attention much more pressing.

"Where have you been?" She blurted, blinking as she realized just how weird that sentence sounded. "I just mean that I know most everyone around here, and yet I've never seen you around before. Not that the ones I know are really memorable, or know me personally, or care about me at all other than to make fun of me, but you know what I mean."

"You wouldn't." The dreya mused, eyes flickering down the street. "I don't typically leave my bakery, so it's really to be expected that you haven't."

Kaituhi opened her mouth yet again, another question already climbing up her throat before Baneberry started yet again.

"Speaking of my Bakery, It's about time I open it and get ready for customers anyway." She got up and stretched, scratching lightly at the scales under her choker. "Ciasto Bakery, if you ever wanna drop on by."

She nodded, following the other dreya's lead and getting up, her front legs unsteady after so long spent laying on them. "I certainly will. I expect your best bean bread when I come, along with extra sugar." She teased, her voice trailing off with a barely concealed snort at the end.

Baneberry simply looked back at her, a soft look in her eyes. "Well, I don't know about bean bread but I can make one hell of a cake."

The jeweler forced a sigh of disappointment, the beginnings of a smile still tugging on the edge of her mouth. "Alas, I guess that'll do." She heaved a long suffering sigh, shaking her head. "The struggles of the wealthy in such common parts."

Now that won her laugh, the sound high pitched and short, and yet perfect to her.

"I'm sure you'll manage, Princess. Now, I'd suggest you open your shop. From what I've seen your customers tend to come early. Don't forget to drop by!"

Despite the suggestion, Kaituhi stood there, watching as her newfound friend (Could she call her that now? Strange. She's never really had a friend before.) walked off, dodging the few dragons already on the streets.

Only once Baneberry's striped back had fully disappeared from her line of sight did she turn to unlock the doors, a smile seemingly locked on her face.

"Maybe…" She whispered. Just maybe, not all change was bad. Afterall, how bad could it be if it brought her someone who seemed to genuinely like her?


End file.
